


Brotherly Love

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Travis sneak away to spend some time with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

“This is so wrong,” Connor muttered between hungry kisses. “So, so, wrong.”

                “Why is this wrong? Because other people think it is?” His brother grabbed Connor’s ass hard and long, as if to spite everyone who thought that they were gross.

                For a while they got lost in each other. Travis’ mouth was so soft, and always so warm. Like home. Connor knew that with him, holding him, inside of him, was where he was meant to be. It was always them against the world, of course they’d fall a little in love along the way.

                “Zeus and Hera are brother and sister,” Travis said, continuing the conversation that left them minutes ago, along with Connor’s inhibitions.  “And they’re running Olympus.”

                “Don’t try to justify this,” Connor ran his hands greedily down his twin’s back. “It makes the sex so much more exciting when I feel dirty.”

                He could feel his boyfriend smile into his next kiss. Connor smiled back, despite himself.

                “I still don’t think this place is the safest,” Travis complained, as he ran his strong hands through Connor’s short brown hair.

                “I thought you didn’t care what people thought of us,” Connor squeezed his idiot brother’s ass, as his fingers played with the hem of his jeans, wanting nothing more than to rip them off and fuck him as soon as possible.

                But it felt better when they took it slow. It felt better when Travis took the time to tease his cock with his tongue, and when Connor took an especially long time to prep his brother’s ass.

                “I meant it’s dangerous for us to be taking each other’s clothes off and becoming the most distracted you could get in a forest full of monsters.”

                “Well, then pay a little attention to the thing lurking in the shadows while I’m rubbing against your prostate.”

                “No, I like to look into your beautiful eyes, while we have sex.”

                Connor rolled his eyes, and slid his hands beneath Travis’ black boxer-briefs. “They’re your eyes too, dumbass.”

                “Yeah, but I don’t get into stare into them while I have an orgasm.”

                “Then jerk off in front of a mirror.”

                “It’s not the same without you.”

                “You’re such a romantic,” Connor said, as he pulled Travis’ orange t-shirt over his head. His twin must have had the same idea, because  soon they were both bare chested, their waists rolling against each other, cocks grinding between two pairs of underwear and denim.

                Connor liked to stare at his brother’s shirtless body. It was identical to his in almost every way. They had the same muscular chest, the same small pink nipples, and the same abs.

                But if you looked closely enough, you could see the differences. Connor had a scar that ran faintly down his side from where a harpy scratched him years ago. Travis had an odd purple bruise on his collarbone that hasn’t gone away in months. Connor has a strange mole on his chest that Travis loves to call his ‘third nipple’. Travis had a hickey on his neck. Connor had one just above his belly button.

                Suddenly, Travis was on his knees in front of him, sucking on his body, kissing their differences, scraping against spots where only Travis knows will completely destroy him. Soon Connor was moaning and grunting, growing tense and bothered by his brother’s love.

                “I love you,” Connor blurted out, as Travis’ shaking fingers worried at the fly of their jeans.

                “I love you too,” Travis whispered, abandoning the pants, and pulling Connor onto his knees, their sweaty bodies colliding as muscular arms wrapped around each other.

                It had been months since Connor and Travis first started to have sex. When it started, they were both reluctant to give in to their dirtiest desires. They tried to justify it, saying they were only experimenting, that it was because of their hormones, they would fuck anything that moved, but they both knew they were wrong. For the longest time they hid what they really felt about each other, but that could've never lasted long. Connor loved Travis deeper than how a brother loves a brother, and more passionately than how a boyfriend loves a boyfriend. They were made for each other, and inside each other was how they were meant to be.

                When Connor finally returned from his thoughts, he was on his back, the lively green grass tickling his back, the cool summer breeze hardening his nipples despite how hot he felt. Travis was kissing his clavicle, rubbing their laps against each other, both of them stretching them straining against their jeans.

                "Travis," Connor whimpered, as his twin sucked on his left nipple, and twisted the other. Beads of sweat rolled off of him as his heart raced, pounding against his chest, wanting to escape.

                "Shh," his brother said, and he kissed the dark trail of hair leading to Connor's bulge. "The only sounds I want to hear are your moans."

                Connor looked up to the sky and closed his eyes, listening to the distant yells of campers, the soft song of birds, and the sickeningly slow drawl of his fly being unzipped.

                He felt hands grasping his waists, and in a flash, Connor's jeans and boxers were off his legs, his wet ass already sticking to the grass and dirt beneath him. As quickly as he stripped him, Travis' mouth completely swallowed him, taking Connor at such a surprise he gave a breathy gasp, thick with lust.

                For a moment, Connor took the feeling in. It used to be such an alien feeling, having his cock in his brother's mouth, his saliva covering it, his teeth scraping against it, his tongue licking every vein, every curve, every imperfection. Even now it felt strange, but not in a way that didn't excite him.

                Before Connor knew it, Travis was sucking him off. His brother knew how to make him dizzy with lust, his vision so clouded in it he could hardly see. Travis licked his slit, sucked on his head, dug with his tongue underneath his foreskin, buried his nose in his pubes, played with his balls. Connor knew that in a few minutes, he would come.

                Somewhere along the way, Travis stopped fucking Connor, and Connor started fucking Travis, burying his cock deep down his throat, making Connor's eyes water with pleasure. Travis moaned, encouraging him, taking more and more dick than Connor thought possible. "I love you," he moaned, as Travis pulled away, seconds before Connor could finish.

                "I love you, too," Travis said, pulling Connor down into a kiss, their fingers desperately clutching each other, holding on tight.

                "Thanks for the head," Connor murmured between exhausted kisses.

                "I thought you'd appreciate it," Travis joked, running his hands down Connor's chest.

                "Can I return the favor?"

                "I wouldn't object."

                "Good, then get down on your knees."

                Travis smiled into their last kiss, and obliged.

                Connor wasted no time with him, not even bothering to fully take off his twin's pants. They still were bunched up around Travis' ankles when Connor pushed his cock into him.

                A hard gasp escaped Travis' lips. _He wasn't expecting that,_ Connor grinned, thinking to himself. Every other time they fucked, Connor prepped him for the longest time, teasing him, but if his brother can spontaneously deep throat him, he could spontaneously penetrate him.

                In a few elongated thrusts, Connor was already deep into him, his dark pubes brushing against his brother's soft white ass. Connor re-positioned a few times, trying to get a good grip on his twin, before he leaned back into a kneel, pulling his brother into his lap and shoving his dick up even more.

                Travis moaned, arching his back and gritting his teeth, as Connor frantically humped upward. He wrapped his arms around his sweaty brother, so lost in his orgasm that he hardly even noticed the kisses planted on his neck or the hands grasping his dick, working him from back and front.

                A few minutes, and many prostate hits later, come shot onto Travis' belly, painting him white and wet. Connor began to lift Travis off his lap to come, when Travis sat back down.

                "Come inside me," Travis whimpered. "I want to feel you inside me for days."

                Connor shuddered and jerked as he came, panting and sighing, letting them fall onto their side, already spooning. Connor never bothered to pull out, so they remained there together, connected in the most intimate way, covered in sweat and semen.

                "I love you," Connor whispered in his twin's ear, running his hand through the come on his stomach, spreading it around.

                "I love you, too," Travis sighed, closing his eyes and falling asleep, curled against his boyfriend.


End file.
